


Back on Time for Dinner

by sratsome_jack



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sratsome_jack/pseuds/sratsome_jack
Summary: Sometimes Rhiannon goes stargazing alone at night, Cullen worries, and sometimes maybe he has a reason to. (a short drabble inspired by the antivan interrogation game in the Beyond the Veil discord server)
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 4





	Back on Time for Dinner

Cullen was worried sick. Rhiannon was taking much longer than usual to come back. She would sometimes spend awhile out in that forest, though he wished she wouldn’t, but she never took this long. He had to go and look for her. She could be hurt. He worried even more since she had lost her arm. He was just starting to go grab his gear when he heard the door open. Immediately, he dropped everything and ran to the door to see Rhiannon sauntering in.

“Where were you,” he asked, panicked, as he went over to grab her in his arms. “I was worried sick.”

“I’m fine,” she said, reassuringly. “I got held up a bit.”

This did not ease Cullen’s worry. “What happened? Are you okay?”

As he let go of her, Rhiannon began to take off her gear, as she always did, and headed over to the washbasin to clean herself up.

“Oh it’s nothing serious,” she said, with a shrug, “got sucked into another dimension briefly but it’s not a big deal.”

Cullen’s mouth dropped open, “you what? What happened? What did you do? Are you sure you’re alright.”

Rhiannon just sauntered back over, noticing his worried expression. “I was just doing my star charts and then the next thing I know, I wake up in a cell and Hawke was there, well it wasn’t actually Hawke because he was a man, and his name was Callum but we played cards for a bit and then everything went dark and I was falling out of the tree. My book is safe though.”

She proudly held up her large black and gold book of shadows with her one arm and headed toward the bedroom to change into more comfortable, clean clothes.

Cullen followed after her, still very concerned. “I told you those woods weren’t safe, and that going out there alone was dangerous.”

Rhiannon rolled her eyes as she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“You know I worry about you,” Cullen reminded her, “this doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Cullen, we’ve both been through worse,” Rhiannon said, softly.

“Just…will you at least let me go with you next time?” he asked.

Rhiannon shook her head and smiled. “Alright, if it will make you feel better,” she conceded, “but for now, I just want a big warm plate of food.”


End file.
